Familia, deber y honor?
by Claryssa Lefay
Summary: Lo que antes era un cuento de hadas con un felices para siempre se convierte en la peor pesadilla que pudieras tener. Todo lo que habías sacrificado no había servido para nada. Y apesar de todo no puedes dejar de resentirte con el destino por su cruel sentido del humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuento de hadas o horrible pesadilla**

La verdad, las cosas empezaron a ir mal mucho antes que el rey Aerys y su paranoia destrozaran el reino. Dicen que cuando nace un Targaryen los dioses lanzan una moneda al aire y así deciden si será grande o un completo loco. Bastante apropiado teniendo en cuenta la historia de esa familia.

Yo tan solo tenía siete años cuando mi padre, Lord Hoster Tully decidió que iría a Invernalia como pupila de Lord Stark y como futura esposa del segundo hijo, Eddard. Así que mis mejores recuerdos los construí ahí, con Lyana cabalgando por el bosque de los lobos, entrenando con Brandon y Lyana para ser caballeros y yendo al bosque de dioses a rezar con Ned. Invernalia era un lugar frío y gélido, gris por todas partes y de vez en cuando un poco de verde, el único color natural que verías a tu alrededor. Pero a pesar de todo hice de el mi hogar. Siempre había odiado desembarco del rey, demasiado ostentoso y aguadulces ya no era mi hogar. No recordaba mucho de mis hermanos pese a los intentos de Lady Stark que me veía como una hija, como una dama de Invernalia. Ella siempre decía que aún teniendo el hielo en mis venas, mi familia seguía siendo los Tully y como decía nuestro lema: familia, deber y honor. Mi madre había sido una mujer maravillosa, dulce y amable, siempre con una palabra de aliento con la que consolarte.

Mi hermano… supongo que era quien más recordaba ya que viajaba mucho al norte para ver a Brandon ya que eran muy buenos amigos. Edmund era como Brandon, ruidoso y grande pero nunca dañaría una mosca. Ambos les gustaba ir por las murallas jugando a ser caballeros y siempre dejaban que Lyana y yo nos uniéramos.

Supongo que con quien más problemas tenía era con Catelyn. Cat era demasiado vanidosa, la perfecta dama. Para lo único que servía era para mirar ya que su mente muy sencilla, no hecha para las intrigas y artimañas del sur. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que su amigo Baelish no me caía bien, siempre diciéndome lo que una mujer debe o no debe hacer.

Lysa… no era normal. Siempre viviendo en su mundo de fantasía y yendo tras Baelish como un perrito faldero. En su mente no cabía que Baelish estuviera enamorado de Cat y no de ella. A pesar de todo era mejor hermana que Cat, al menos me cuidaba y me cantaba cuando había tormentas y no podía dormir. Se esforzaba pero como mi madre, era una flor, tenía una belleza efímera que no tardó en marchitarse.

Pero amaba a mi familia, era mi deber hacerlo. Yo tuve suerte, las terceras hijas no se casan con herederos o segundos hijos. Yendo para Invernalia la primera vez no pare de repetirme los consejos de madre: "mientras los hombres tienen sus espadas, nosotras tenemos nuestras armas, nuestro cuerpo y nuestra mente" o "los hombres son grandes, pero detrás de cada gran hombre hay una gran mujer". Madre me advirtió que no amaría a Ned de inmediato. Tardarían años, incluso hasta cuando me diera hijos incluso. Pero se equivocaba, no fue difícil amarle y menos mantener viva la llama de mi amor por el. Era una niña y yo no sabía nada de la crueldad del mundo ni que el destino rara vez nos da lo que queremos.

Brandon y Catelyn acababan de comprometerse cuando hubo un torneo en Harrenhal. No solíamos ir a torneos y justas con la familia Stark pero Lyana y yo acabábamos de cumplir 15 años y las dos familias consideraron conveniente ir como regalo de onomástico y para que la futura pareja se conocieran más. Yo no disfrutaba mucho de estos eventos y Benjen y yo nos quedamos con Lady Stark en nuestros aposentos charlando. Nos pasamos así la mayor parte de los tres días que duraba todo o paseando por el mercado. Recuerdo la fiesta final que escuché que el príncipe Rhaegar había coronado a Lyana reina del amor y la belleza. Eran la comidilla de todo el mundo, me sorprendió que hubiera tardado tanto en enterarme.

Benjen y yo fuimos a la habitación de Lyana y junto con la princesa nos contaron todo. Como había conocido hace unos días el príncipe y como había luchado contra el como el misterioso caballero del árbol de la alegría y como el le había pedido que fuera su esposa, como la princesa Ellia sorprendentemente estuvo de acuerdo. Decir que estaba sorprendida era un eufemismo. Lyana que estaba prometida a Robert Baratheon, un mujeriego y borracho, da igual lo que dijera Ned, quería fugarse con el príncipe. Era como un cuento de hadas, que más tarde se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Lyana y yo nos fugamos con el silencio de Benjen y la promesa de escribirle y fuimos a desembarco del rey. El príncipe nos dio unos aposentos en la torre de la alegría y a pesar de estar en la capital estábamos bastante incomunicadas por nuestra protección ya que el rey Aerys estaba empezando a desvariar.

Menos de un año después, el príncipe tomaba a Lyana como su segunda esposa, con varys, la princesa Rhaenys, la princesa Ellia embarazada, la reina y yo. Poco después nos esperamos que Lyana estaba esperando igual que la reina Rhaella y me alegre. Yo hechaba de menos a Ned cada día más y siempre pensaba que cuando fuera seguro el y yo nos casaríamos y seríamos felices como el príncipe y sus princesas. No sabía que la guerra había estallado hacia meses y que el rey Aerys ahora era el rey loco. No sabíamos sobre la muerte de Richard y Brandon Stark cuando vinieron a pedir nuestra liberación, ni que Robert el ex-prometido de Lyana y Ned estaban amasando un gran ejército y estaban listos para marchar sobre el sur hasta las mismas puertas de desembarco del rey.

Cuando por primera vez nos dimos cuenta de que había algo mal, fue cuando vimos la reina después de unos días estando en los aposentos del rey. Ella estaba embarazada y el rey había estado "celebrando" con ella. Por la expresión del joven ser Jaime Lannister estaba tratando muy duro para no entrar y matar al rey que había jurado proteger.

No hubo un segundo aviso. De un día para otro desembarco del rey ardía bajo llamas verdes que arrasaban todo a su paso. La reina llevaba varios días en Rocadragón después de la violación a la que le sometió el rey y Rhaegar había partido al tridente con un ejército para vencer a los atacantes o retrasarles. Lyana estaba en el octavo mes y el nos dejó en la torre de la alegría con guardias que nos protegerían y junto ser Arthur Dayne debíamos de proteger y cuidar de Lyana y su hijo. No llevaríamos más de cuatro horas viendo el ataque impotentes cuando Lyana rompió aguas. Ella estaba preocupada y siendo su primer parto ya era bastante duro pero no había una partera con nosotras que nos ayudara a dar a luz a su hijo y ambas sabíamos que no iba a sobrevivir. Vi en sus ojos la aceptación a su muerte pero decidida a que su hijo entre en el mundo y viva. Fue en esos instantes de espera que todo lo que había pasado en este par de años me paso frente a mis ojos mientras veía la luz en los ojos de Lyana ir apagándose, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la lucha fuera de la torre y en los pasillos y me di cuenta que el príncipe había muerto. Mi pequeño ahijado iba a venir al mundo para estar solo, ambos de sus padres muertos y si suponía bien lo más probable es que Ellia también lo estuviera. Vi al pequeño bebé que era demasiado pequeño por nacer temprano, su cara arrugada y su parche de pelo oscuro que me prometí cuidar de el como si fuera mío. Si darme cuenta le susurré:

\- Tranquilo pequeño lobo, no estas solo. Ned y yo vamos a cuidarte y amarte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza**

Si era sincera conmigo misma, no debería haber esperado que después de la guerra todo se arreglara por arte de magia, pero tampoco había esperado que las cosas fueran tan al sur incluso después de la muerte de Lyana. Y a pesar de todo no podía dejar de resentirme con Ned, con Catelyn, con Robert el futuro rey, con mi padre, en fin con todo el mundo que estuviera continuando con su vida. A veces pensaba que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera seguido a Lyana, queriendo cambiar el resultado de las cosas. Pero no estaba destinada a conseguir lo que quería.

 _Tres días antes, habitación de Lyana_

\- Lyana! Lyana! – La voz de Ned se escuchaba desde el pasillo, desalojando un peso del pecho que ni siquiera sabía que sentía- Lyana!

\- Ana- Lyana estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente, menguando así sus fuerzas – has sido la mejor hermana que podría haber pedido, espero que a pesar de todo tu y Ned seáis muy felices, te lo mereces.

En ese momento entro Ned con uno de sus abanderados detrás de él. Se quedaron mirando desde la puerta boquiabiertos, aunque en nuestra situación era comprensible. Lyana estaba en una cama rodeada de sangre y pétalos de rosas de invierno, yo estaba junto a la cama en una mecedora con mi pequeño lobo en brazos y en el suelo habían dos criadas que habían estado junto a nosotras ayudando a Lyana con el parto, muertas. En la habitación había un montón de cosas que Rhaegar, Ellia, Rhaella, Lyana y yo queríamos conservar después de la guerra. Ned miraba a Lyana con desesperación en los ojos, sabiendo lo que había ocurrido antes incluso de decir nada nosotras, después de todo lo mismo había ocurrido con Lady Stark en el nacimiento de Benjen. Corrió hacia la cama y acunó a Lyana entre sus brazos, sollozando.

\- Lya no, por favor tu no. Tu no puedes dejarme Lya! Te quiero…

\- Ned. Mi pequeño lobo sabio y honorable. Escúchame Ned. Por mi no hay nada que puedas hacer pero aún puedes ayudarme.

\- Pero Lyana!

\- No Ned! Escúchame!- incluso en la muerte Lyana demostraba su fuerza- Ned lo siento que he causado esta guerra Ned. Pero lo quería, lo amo.

\- Pero Robert… - lo interrumpí.

\- Ned por mucho que te quiero Robert no sería un buen marido para Lyana. Es mujeriego y bastante machista y no lo niegues. Lyana y el no habrían durado ni un mes sin matarse.

\- Pero el te ama. Ha ido a la guerra por ti.

\- Esta guerra tenía que suceder, para derrocar el rey Aerys. Pero Rhaegar no debería haber muerto. Ned yo y Rhaegar nos casamos frente al árbol corazón en el bosque de dioses. Ellia y yo somos como hermanas. Ned el dragón tiene que tener tres cabezas, Rhaenys, Aegon y Rhaegon. Mi hijo. Prometeme Ned que lo protegeras. Seréis bueno padres tu y Ana. Criarlos como si fuera vuestro y protegelo. Te quiero Ned.

\- Lya…- poco a poco la luz de los ojos de Lyana se fue. No hacía falta un maestre para saber que nos había dejado.

\- Ned…lo siento.

Ned se quedó con la mirada perdida mientras yo acunaba el pequeño lobo, que parecía que sabía que su madre nos había dejado ya que estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

\- Mi lord?- el abanderado Stark intervino- mi lord, Lord Robert ya ha llegado a la fortaleza roja y seguramente querrá saber sobre usted y… Lady Lyana.

\- Bien. Ve abajo y avisa a los hombres. Que preparen un carro para llevar a mi hermana a casa y envía una carta a Benjen y a Catelyn. Si Robert me manda llamar diles que estoy ocupado que en una hora estaré ahí.

\- Si mi lord- salió por la puerta y Ned espero a que no se escuchaba nada.

\- Ana… debo hablar contigo.

\- Si, tenemos que planear que debemos hacer con Rhaegon. No podemos llamarlo así, Robert sabrá.

\- Eso también. Debo decirte algunas cosas que han ocurrido que no tienes conocimiento. Mi padre y Brandon murieron hace unos meses, el rey Aerys los mató cuando fueron a buscaros.

Mi mente se bloqueó en eso. Mi padre sustituto y mi ex-futuro hermano en ley estaban muertos. Ellos habían sido mi familia.

\- Yo…veo.

\- No. No ves. Mi padre era el señor de Invernalia y mi hermano debía de serlo a su muerte. Ahora ninguno de los dos están y yo he de tomar esa responsabilidad.

\- Dilo ya Ned. Sigo sin entender porque me dices eso. Entiendo que ahora tendrás más responsabilidad pero yo te ayudaré. M sigues teniendo a mi Ned. Y eres todo lo que tengo.

\- Ana… Robert necesitaba hombres para la guerra y tu padre insistió…- mi alma se heló. Nada en lo que hubiera intervenido mi padre era bueno para mi. Catelyn debía casarse con el futuro señor de Invernalia y no pude negarme. Lo siento tanto.

\- Que…? – Sabía que mi voz era demasiado baja para que el me oyera pero mi cara había palidecido. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mi propio padre…mi hermana…

\- Ana tienes que entender que…

\- No Ned! No tengo que entender nada! Yo te amo! Lo sabías! El lo sabía! Todos lo hacían…lo único que me dio esperanza es que después de que todo acabará estaría contigo! Me lo prometiste Ned! – Sabía que estaba llorando histérica y que da igual cuanto quisiera culparle…el no tenía la culpa. Mi padre por otra parte…

\- El casó a Lyssa con Jon Arryn y tu…

\- Oh no! Quien se cree que es? Que me va a vender a quien el quiera sin que yo diga nada? El debía de estar ebrio cuando lo pensó entonces porque me casaré con quien el quiera sobre mi cadáver. Prefiero arrojarme de la torre antes que eso.

\- Ana! Es tu padre y es tu deber y…

\- No! Ned, su deber era quererme y protegerme pero siempre he sido la última, no soy ni de repuesto. Me envió lejos de mi hogar antes que el cuerpo de mi madre había sido sepultado casi. Me niego.

\- Ana…piensa con la cabeza. Sé que estás dolida pero piensa en tu futuro. No siempre estará tu padre ahí y no habrá muchos hombres que deseen casarse con una mujer mayor sin nada que heredar y sin la juventud que ahora tienes. Eres hermosa y el te encontrará un buen partido.

 _Ahora, en el vivero de Jonson Nieve bastardo de Lord Stark_

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente. No me giré.

\- No sabía que ahora ibas llorando por los rincones y sintiendo lástima por ti misma, teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido en este castillo no hace más de unas horas.

\- Jaime – sonreí. El joven caballero había sido como un hermano pequeño en el tiempo que había estado aquí. Habíamos pasado bastante tiempo juntos cuando Lyana, Rhaegar y Ellia estaban…ocupados. Era el único a parte de Ned, su abanderado y yo que sabía sobre el matrimonio de Lyana ya que habíamos sido los testigos junto a Ellia, la reina y Rhaenys. Me sentía mal por el…tan joven y se había visto obligado a matar a un loco al que juró proteger porque pensaba quemar la capital matando a miles de inocentes. Yo no era mucho mayor que el pero el ya había hecho historia y no como un gran caballero que protegía a los inocentes sino a un asesino de reyes. Me sentía impotente.

\- No empieces Jamie. No estoy de humor.

\- Y yo si?

\- Como me has encontrado de todas formas? – Me giré para ver su expresión. Jon estaba en mis brazos durmiendo pacíficamente y si el se dio cuenta de mi agarre más apretado sobre el bebé no dio indicación de haberlo hecho.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti. – Ignorando mi pregunta -Llevas más de dos semanas fuera y cuando la batalla llegó a las puertas de la ciudad tenía miedo que te vieras atrapada en el fuego cruzado. Aunque por lo que sé no debería de haberme preocupado tanto eh?

\- Lo siento Jamie. Yo…- suspiró.

\- Tranquila Ana. Entiendo. Así que este es nuestro nuevo príncipe?- señalando a Jon con la cabeza.

\- Shh. Alguien podría escucharte. Y no. Ahora es Jon Nieve, bastardo de Eddard Stark. Se lo llevará Jamie. Lejos de mi.

\- Ya. Bueno… la teoría de que es el hijo bastardo de Lord Stark por muy honorable que sea el hombre es más factible y creíble s tu teoría que es…-me sonrojé.

\- Qué una hipotética criada que nos había acompañado a Lyana y a mi a desembarco del rey había quedado embarazada de un noble de la corte y como éramos amigas pues poco antes de morir me había pedido que lo criara como si fuera mío….- resopló, casi dejando escapar una risa.

\- En serio? Yo creía que tu tiempo en la corte te habría enseñado a mentir y a ser convincente. De todas formas… no estoy aquí para nada de lo que tu cabeza esta pensado ahora mismo. Solo quiero pedirte consejo.

Alcé las cejas, impresionada. Nunca me habían pedido consejo antes y nunca en mis sueños más locos habría pensado que el primero en hacerlo fuera un Lannister, con lo orgullosos que son y todo eso.

\- Mi padre ha presentado a su gracia con la posibilidad de un matrimonio entre Cersei y su gracia. Pero ella es muy joven aún…yo…

\- Jaime, lo que el rey quiere el rey lo consigue. Pero tienes razón, ella es muy joven aún y debería esperar un año o dos… Robert ni siquiera se ha sentado en el trono ni ha logrado la paz total aún en los siete reinos. Hablaré con Jon… - sonreí a Jaime. Me resultaba entrañable la preocupación que mostraba por su hermana gemela. Se veía más aliviado con mis palabras aunque no del todo convencido- Jaime… quiero tu opinión sincera. Crees que debo escuchar a mi padre y casarme con quien el diga? Sé que he dicho que me negaría pero… es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No quiero casarme por amor… Ned siempre será mi primer amor a pesar de todo y tampoco quiero casarme con un viejo Lord o peor con algún Frey- contuve un escalofrío por pura fuerza de voluntad.

\- Creo que con tus opciones… deberías casarte con alguien con poder suficiente para que tu padre no pueda decirte nada en contra. Además así podrías construirte una vida como tu deseas… pero como has dicho es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

\- Gracias Jamie. Ve a descansar, se te ve agotado.

\- Tu también Ana. Tienes una cara horrible y si pretendes encontrarte un marido – bromeó.

Miré por la ventana. Casi amanecía y aún así no podía dormir. Jon se agitó un poco en mis brazos. Cerré los ojos. Las cosas aún tenían que resolverse para mi y no creía poder seguir teniendo suficiente esperanza para cuando acabara todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**La reina de las espinas hace su movimiento**

Las cosas estaban empezando a asentarse con algunas excepciones como por ejemplo los Martell que estaban furiosos y con ganas de vengarse por la muerte de su amada princesa y sus hijos. Robert aún no había sido coronado, Ned seguiría aquí durante unos pocos meses más y yo estaba atrapada en desembarco del rey sin nada que hacer más que cuidar de Jon. El cuerpo de Lyana había sido enviado a Invernalia y mi hermana en menos de dos semanas empezaría a viajar al sud para reunirse con Ned. Padre había llegado hace dos días y aún no lo había visto, ni siquiera para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Lo único bueno es que el tío había llegado junto el, el pez negro. También mi tía Oleanna Tyrell había llegado junto con mi primo Mace y sus dos hijos pequeños Willas y Loras. A diferencia de mi padre, la reina de las espinas y el pez negro habían estado muy preocupados cuando habían llegado a la capital, queriendo verme con sus propios ojos de mi bienestar. Como iba estar una temporada larga aquí, la tía había mandado traer un montón de cosas de Altojardin y mis pertenencias en Invernalia y Aguadulces ya que lo más probable es que cuando tuviera que marcharme de desembarco del rey fuera por casarme o que la tía me llevaría con ella.

Gracias a los dioses que Jon Arryn, Robert y Ned habían escuchado mi sugerencia de esperar un año o dos para casarse con Cersei, algo que Jaime me había agradecido profusamente. Cuando la familia Lannister llegó a la capital había una mezcla de emociones encontradas. A pesar que la muerte del rey Aerys y la rebelión de Robert eran necesarias, lo que había pasado con Elia y sus hijos no había sido necesario, era una crueldad que lo último que los niños habían visto es a su madre siendo violada y descuartizada. Además había oído rumores que la gemela de Jaime, Cersei no era muy agradable y que es muy posesiva de su hermano. Temía que no fuera suficiente para la familia de Jaime aunque no sabía porque. Si, Tywin Lannister era el hombre más poderoso de poniente pero el no podría tocar un solo pelo de mi cabeza sin graves consecuencias. Aunque lo que me había enseñado mi estancia en la capital es que había peores cosas que me podían pasar y que cuando juegas al trono mueres o ganas. Yo no quiero el trono pero necesito poder para librarme de las cadenas que me atan a mi pasado, a mi padre, a Ned. Supongo que el tener la reina de las espinas de mi lado era una gran ventaja en el juego y sabía que en el tiempo que a mi me tomará para tener un esbozo de un plan ella ya tendrá plan A, B, C y D. Tenía la suerte de ser su sobrina preferida aunque mi astucia y mi don para para las palabras también eran un plus, pero supongo que era mi herencia Tyrell. Yo sy la única de mis hermanos que soy más Tyrell que Tully, algo que a mi padre odia. Debía de poner las enseñanzas de la tía Oleanna en práctica y demostrar que no soy alguien con quien meterse, sino puedo tener amor entonces tendré poder.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La edad pasa para todo el mundo pero más para algunos que para otros. En su juventud Lady Oleanna Tyrell era una belleza muy codiciada. Su único problema fue el orden en que nació. Su padre era un señor de una casa menor vasalla de la casa Tyrell y aunque era muy rica y sus negocios eran muy fructíferos solo había tenido dos hijas, ningún varón para heredar su todo. El amaba a sus hijas pero sin heredero tenía que hacer su hija mayor, Eleanor, su heredera. La joven Eleanor aunque muy bella se preocupaba más por sus labores de costura y sus modales de dama perfecta que de aprender a llevar las finanzas y como asegurar que su apellido y su linaje no cayeran en desgracia después del tiempo que había costado a su abuelo levantar ese pequeño imperio comercial. Su hija pequeña era muy astuta y había heredado su hambre de poder e influencias. La oportunidad de que su casa pudiera subir el escalafón para convertirse en una familia noble se presentó cuando el heredero Tyrell quiso casarse con su hija Eleanor, la había desde la distancia en una de sus visitas y había quedado prendado de su belleza. Oleanna sabía que la oportunidad que llevaba tiempo esperando se había presentado por fin y consiguió hacer cambiar de idea al heredero Tyrell sobre la hermana más bella y con la cuál debía de casarse. Su padre estaba orgulloso igualmente de su logro ya que ella lograría llevar el apellido de su familia más alto que lo habría hecho su hermana. Su hermana que lo primero que había escuchado era un chisme de una criada sobre su inminente pedida de mano al heredero Tyrell se decepcionó mucho cuando a su disgusto su hermana fue la elegida para el matrimonio. Otra mujer hubiera luchado por encontrar otro pretendiente como el Tyrell pero su pequeña cabecita llena de sueños de fantasía sobre príncipes azules y caballeros no llegó mucho más allá de casarse con un Frey y dando el control de las finanzas y el legado de su familia a su hermana meor una vez muerto su padre.

Oleanna Tyrell sabía que ella había hecho un poco de trampas al enseñar un poco de lo que sería la vida de casados al Tyrell antes de tiempo para conseguir que el ingenuo chico se casará con ella cumpliendo así sus ambiciones. Su futura hermana en ley al principio le había dado la impresión de ser como su hermana, la perfecta dama con fantasías de caballeros pero fue de ella y de su madre en ley que aprendió los caminos femeninos de la casa Tyrell. Resulta que el 80% de las damas Tyrell se habían casado por el poder que venía con ese título y que todas eran del mismo carácter, astutas, calculadoras y dominantes en la relación y en su casa. Por eso decían que todas la damas Tyrell eran putas y por eso es que en Altojardin tenían su propia moda, para poder cumplir sus deseos y ambiciones utilizando todas sus armas incluidos sus cuerpos.

Por eso la matriarca Tyrell tenía tanto cariño a su sobrina más joven. A temprana edad había empezado a dar señales de ser una Tyrell de cabo a rabo, no sólo su aspecto. Pero el padre de la joven había visto las señales también y queriendo evitar las habladurías que vendrían si aprendía más de sus parientes Tyrell que de los Tully, manchando así su honor y dificultándole la tarea de encontrarle un buen partido, la mandó al norte, donde los maestros del honor y el deber le enseñarían los caminos de ser una dama adecuada para que se casara y cumpliera su deber como mujer. No hace falta decir que a la matriarca Tyrell y a la madre de la hija en question estaban furiosas y l mujer de Lord Hoster Tully partió a aguadulces y solo vio a sus hijas e hijo en las visitas esporádicas que les hacia o cuando sus hijos querían ir a verla. Su hija menor creció en Invernalia y su naturaleza Tyrell menguó un poco, lo suficiente para hacer pensar a su padre en dar permiso a los Stark para enviarla de visita a su madre e incluso algunas veces a Aguadulces para cumplir con su deber de velar porque su hija tuviera una buena educación. Con todo ese drama que se desarrolló y con el distanciamiento, las tres hermanas crecieron hasta casi ser desconocidas unas de otras, con los celos y el desdén alimentando ese distanciamiento. Lysa era una niña de mamá, queriendo ser como las féminas Tyrell pero nunca tuvo las cualidades que necesitaba para eso. Catelyn era el orgullo y alegría del patriarca Tully, la dama perfecta, que llevaría el nombre de su familia con dignidad. Y Eleana (Ana) creció con las enseñanzas de los Stark constantemente en guerra con sus instintos y su carácter salvaje, fuerte y dominante.

Ahora, después de la guerra y con la paz tan precaria, era necesario hacer alianzas y asegurar el futuro de sus familias y legados. Por eso, estaba esperando a que lord Tywin Lannister se presentara tal y como había pedido.

Su hijo Mace estaba casado con una mujer dorniense y sus dos sobrinas Catelyn y Lysa se habían casado con un Lord. Esperaba poder asegurar el futuro de Ana también a un Lord, así lord Hoster no podría oponerse sin ofender a una casa más poderosa.

\- Toc Toc!- en ese instante sonó la puerta que daba paso al solar que tenía asignado. Una sirvienta, miembro bastardo de la familia Tyrell y espía de dicha familia, fue la de atender a su esperado visitante.

\- Mi Lady Tyrell- lord Lannister seguían siendo igual que la última vez que se reunieron, cuando negociaban el compromiso de Lysa a Jaime, el cual Hoster Tully anuló- me ha sorprendido que apenas unas horas de su llegada me haya llamado a mi cuando tienes a varios miembros de la familia y familiares políticos aquí, a los cuales sin duda querría ver.

\- Hum… cierto mi lord, aunque me he visto obligada a atender algunos negocios imprevistos antes de poder cumplir con mis obligaciones para con mi familia. Siéntese mi lord. Lyddia! Tráeme mi té de rosas y menta y ofrece a nuestro invitado una bebida.

\- Una copa de hidromiel de Altojardin hará muy bien. Así que…- calló cuando la criada trajo las bebidas con unos pastelillos de limón y rosellas- que es lo que quería discutir conmigo? Por lo que sé la guerra apenas a tocado vuestros fondos monetarios, de hecho más bien los habrá aumentado con la creciente demanda de recursos. No se en que podría servirle.

\- Ah! Al grano como siempre mi lord. Tus suposiciones son correctas, económicamente hacemos muy bien y tenemos aún muchos recursos, la guerra sin duda ha beneficiado nuestras arcas. Pero no era eso lo que quería discutir sino un problema que tengo. Verá lord Tywin, mi hermana en ley me hizo prometer que aseguraría un buen futuro a sus hijas si estuviera en mi mano hacerlo. Mis sobrinas mayores Catelyn y Lysa sin duda han hecho un buen futuro para ellas, teniendo en cuenta los rumores entorno a Lysa y que el prometido de Catelyn murió durante la guerra. Mi hermano en ley Hoster Tully es un hombre orgulloso y que quiere poder e influencias e hizo algunas decisiones precipitadas y desafortunadas durante la guerra.

\- Entiendo. Si hubiera esperado al final de la guerra para casar a Lysa Tully, ella habría tenido más que buenas opciones de matrimonio, teniendo en cuenta los rumores… Luego, con la muerte del prometido de Catelyn Tully, quiso asegurarse el norte casándola con el prometido de su hija pequeña. Y ahora tiene la hija pequeña, que por lo que he oído no tiene ningún amor por las decisiones de su padre concernientes a ella.

\- Muy cierto mi lord. Dígame que más ha oído?

\- El busca casarla a un Frey, así quitándosela del camino y asegurar un poco de lealtad de una casa que ya debería ser leal a su señor.

\- Exacto. Y mi sobrina se casará con un Frey cuando las ranas críen pelo- el levantó la ceja, divertido por su vehemencia en la afirmación.

\- Entiendo su solicitud, pero a no ser que deseé que se case con mi hijo menor Tyrion, solicitud que su padre ya rechazó, no veo como ayudarla. Mi hijo Jaime, muy a mi disgusto, a decidido seguir en la guardia real y se ha negado a ser mi heredero y casarse con una dama de alta cuna. Mi hija aún no es reina así que es bastante difícil que pueda convencer a su gracia para que obligue a Hoster Tully a aceptar el compromiso.

\- No es su heredero quien quiero que sea su marido mi lord. He decidido que ella será la matriarca de la familia Tyrell una vez muera, independientemente de si mis nietos son los herederos y si se casan. Ninguna de sus mujeres heredarán mi titulo. Básicamente ella será la que rija Altojardin una vez muera.

\- Entonces haría bien en hablar con mis hermanos, algunos de sus hijos podrían hacer un buen marido para su sobrina…

\- No me entiende mi lord. Lo que estoy solicitando es que usted sea el que se case con mi sobrina.


End file.
